1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to holders, particularly to a memory module holder.
2. Description of Related Art
Memory modules are used for electronic devices, such as computers, notebooks, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) to store data. A reduction in the size of electronic devices coupled with an increase in higher-speed, larger-capacity memory modules are required. Accordingly, memory module holders, on which a plurality of memory devices can be installed, have been proposed. The memory module holders define a plurality of slots to allow a user to insert additional memory devices when it is desired. However, when memory modules do not occupy the slots, connectors oriented in the slots are exposed and are easily oxidized or covered by dust.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.